Code Geass: Luna of Redemption
by Mariko Midori
Summary: Luna is on the run from the people who killed her parents and are after her twin brother. With the help from a certain Japanese soldier and Britannian prince, will she find her her brother or will she be hunted? LuluXOC SuzakuxEupie slight SuzakuXOC?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back once again with another story, but its for one of the most awesome anime ever! Plus, I'm a nut. =^..^=**

Ch. 1

A girl ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the people chasing her. They were yelling and shooting at her. She hid behind a stack of storage crates, peeked around, then slumped to the ground. Panting, the girl leaned her head against the crates.

_Why can't they leave me alone?_ she thought. _They've been chasing me for three days!_

"Luna come out, come out wherever you are," a voice called out.

Luna gritted her teeth in frustration. She took out a picture from her back pocket, looked at it and sighed. "I wish you were here to help me," she whispered to the picture.

Suddenly, crates around her exploded and she took off running just as a crate near her exploded. Luna slammed into the wall and hit the ground with a thud, leaving her senseless.

**=^..^=**

When Luna came around, she felt pain in her arms. She opened her eyes and saw that she was bound to a skinny pole. "Well now, look who's awake," a voice sneered. "Welcome back, Luna."

"Go to hell, Lucius." she snarled. "If my brother was here he would kill right on the spot."

Lucius laughed. "If your brother was here, he'd be in the same situation you're in right now." He stepped closer and Luna got a good look at him. Lucius had short black-ish gray hair and sharp green eyes, and slightly overweight. "You shouldn't have rebelled against me," he said. "That wasn't very smart."

Luna snorted. "At least I'm smarter than you." Lucius slapped her with the back of his hand. "Don't speak to me that way, girl!" he yelled. "I thought you had better manners than that."

Luna glared up at him. "Like I care," she snapped. "You killed my parents three years ago!" That earned her another slap.

"Your parents were too weak and pathetic to keep around." he said. "And your brother is nothing-" Lucius was cut off when the ground suddenly shook. He and Luna looked around and saw debris falling from the ceiling. "Boss! Boss!" A man came running up to them, panting.

"What's going on?" Lucius demanded. "We're being attacked by an unknown force!" the man yelled.

"What! How did they..." Lucius trailed off as he turned to Luna. "You. You let them in on my project!" he growled.

"Your project?" she said. "Ha, all you do is torture an innocent girl after you killed her parents and is after her brother!"

Lucius finally snapped. He punched and slapped Luna over and over until she coughed up blood. She looked at him with fear-filled eyes. _He's going to kill me,_ she thought. _And do the same to my brother if he finds him!_

Then everything exploded around them.

**A/N: Lucius is a nice guy, isn't he? Everything will be explained in later chapters. R&R, plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

He hated war. He hated the strong picking on the weak. Yet he puts himself on the front lines to repent what he did seven years ago. "Hey Suzaku, you alive in there?" Suzaku was brought back to reality when a voice broke through his thoughts. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Gino." "Are you sure?" Gino asked. "You look a little pale." "Yes, I'm sure." Suzaku replied, looking at his friend's image in the cockpit of his Knightmare Frame. "Do you think the Black Knights will target the government's secret project?" Gino asked. "I don't know," his friend replied. "They haven't done anything for a few months. Maybe its somebody else." They looked down at the building and saw flames spewing out of the sides. Suzaku moved his mech to the ground, got out, and ran into the burning building. He could barely hear Gino yelling in his earpiece.

* * *

The smoke was blinding and the heat was unbearable. Suzaku stumbled through the building, coughing and blinded. He squinted through the smoke and saw a silouette of a girl laying on the ground. He ran over to her and started to shake her. The girl opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Suzaku and I'm here to help." Suzaku said, standing up. He held out his hand and the girl took it, getting up. The ground started to shake under them. "What's going on?" Suzaku asked. Luna looked around and saw that the door hadn't been blocked yet by falling debris. "The building is going to self-destruct, taking us with it," she replied. "If we get through the door, we should make it out in time." With that she took off running, Suzaku right behind her. Just as they reached the door, a piece of falling debris caught Suzaku across his back. He yelled in pain, falling to the ground, out cold. Luna stopped when she heard him yell. She ran back, pushed the debris off his back, swung his arm around her, and dragged him out of the building...just before it exploded.

* * *

Gino was panicing. He saw the building explode and feared his friend was dead. He was slightly relieved when he saw Suzaku, but freaked when he saw the Japanese boy hanging limp off the shoulder of a black haired girl. Gino got out of his Knightmare and ran over to her. "What happened?" he asked. "He was hit by a large piece of debris." Luna said. She looked at Gino's uniform and asked, "Is your base near by?"

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending of this sucked, but I couldn't come up with any better ideas so deal with it. I hoped you liked it! =^..^=**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating CG:LR! It will be a while before chapter three is up. I'm currently working on it and I'm having major writer's block! **

**Forgive me! I've been busy with marching band and school, ect. I hate school...  
**


	4. Another note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I know all of you are waiting for me to update my stories, but to due having computer issues I will not be able to update them...unless there is some time during school to do it. **

**Please keep an eye out for any updates I might post. Please accept my apologies!**

**=^..^=  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, I'm finally updating this story! I haven't had time to update this one and the others, so sorry if you are waiting for them. I should hopefully have all of them updated this week, but no guarantees. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 3

Ashford Academy was buzzing more so than usual. It hadn't been like this since the Fall Festival back in October. Now the students heard about a building exploded, injuring an Honorary Britannian soldier who was saved by a civilian. Some said it was the Black Knights at it again, but they had disbanded four months ago for some unknown reason. Others said it was the government trying new experiments and failed. While all of this was going on, the Student Council was having a meeting.

* * *

"As you all know, the Spring Festival is coming up," Milly said in her business-like voice. "So, I was thinking that we should have: tons of flowers, streamers and confetti!"

"Don't forget about arcade games, rides and contests!" Rivalz added.

He looked over at the silent raven haired teen expecting a response, but didn't get one. "You got any ideas, Lelouch?"

The said teen shook his head, then stood up and walked out. Milly and Rivalz watched him with sadness in their eyes.

"Poor guy. He hasn't been the same since Shirley left." Rivalz said.

"I know," Milly said. "I wish there was something we can do."

* * *

Lelouch walked back to the clubhouse, where he and his crippled sister Nunnally where living. He didn't want to be part of anything since his girlfriend moved four months ago. He didn't even feel like playing chess. Then his phone rang.

* * *

Luna and Gino were sitting in Suzaku's hospital room, talking. He had been awake for about fifteen minutes and wasn't in any pain. The doctors were confused when they were told this, but they said Suzaku would be out the next day. Gino was telling his friend about Luna's piloting skills and how she was just as good as he was. Luna was blushing during this, but instantly paled when she looked out the window.

"I gotta go," she said and rushed out before either of the boys could ask her why.

* * *

Lelouch made his way to the hospital as fast as he could. He didn't care what Gino had told him that Suzaku was fine. He needed to see for himself. Then someone bumped into him. It was a girl with long black hair and gray eyes.

"Sorry," she squeaked before hurrying off. The teen stood there like an idiot for a few moments, then continued his way to see Suzaku.

* * *

Luna turned down an alley way, peeked out then breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally a break," she said to herself. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," a gruff voice said with a sneer.

Luna slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide.

* * *

Lelouch left the hospital feeling a lot better than before. He wondered why Suzaku was asking if he had seen a girl named Luna. Who was she? Then he thought back to the girl that ran into him. Was that her? Lelouch continued his path back home when he saw someone lying on the sidewalk. He looked at the person and realized it was the girl from before. She had brusies on her face and arms and her breathing was staggered. Her eyes opened briefly then slid back shut. Lelouch picked her up and carried her to his home with questions forming in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 4

Nunnally moved her wheelchair beside the bed where the girl slept. At first she thought her brother was crazy for bringing a stranger into their home, but quickly changed her mind when she saw how injured the unconscious girl was. The royal siblings placed the girl in a spare bedroom and Nunnally took charge from there. That happened two days ago. The princess was about to check the girl's temperature when gray eyes met her deep blue.

"Who are you?" she asked trembling.

Nunnally gave her a warm smile. "My name is Nunnally," she answered. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The girl blinked, surprised at how friendly Nunnally was to a complete stranger. "Luna. My name is Luna."

Luna sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a room with white walls and a window with fancy curtains over it. "Where am I?"

"You're in the school's club house," a male voice responded as a different teen walked into the room. His ametheyst eyes were so deep that Luna found herself blushing slightly. Then she remembered bumping into him.

Nunnally watched them for a moment before realizing they hadn't been introduced. "Lelouch, this is Luna. Luna, this is my brother Lelouch."

The moment the two shook hands, a jolt went down Luna's spine. _Is he a user?_ she thought.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch's voice brought Luna back to reality.

"Ah, yes I'm fine," she replied. She glanced at the table next to the bed and her eyes lit up as she picked up a picture frame. "You framed my picture!"

Nunnally beamed. "I had Sayoko frame it. I had a feeling it was important to you. Who's the boy with you?"

"My twin brother Cal," Luna replied with sad eyes. "I haven't seen him in three years." _I can't believe they did this for me._

The trio sat in silence as Luna fought back tears. She looked up when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Nunnally said. "I'm sure you'll see him again."

The girl wiped her eyes. "I hope you're right."

Lelouch saw Sayoko standing at the end of the hallway. They shared a silent conversation before he turned back to the guest.

"If you would like, you could stay here with the principal's permission," he said.

"That would be so much fun!" Nunnally said, excitedly. "We can have sleepovers everyday!"

Luna looked at them. "Really?" Her eyes lit up. "I would love that!"

* * *

Five months passed since that day. Luna was now a part of the Student Council with Milly and the others. She loved the school she attended and got along great with everyone. On her first day, she saw Suzaku and explained to him what had happened and apologized for leaving on short notice. He dismissed saying it was fine and he was glad she was okay.

"You're in good hands." he said before heading off to class.

Now, the Student Council were currently discussing on what to do for the end of the year celebration.

"I say we should have it outside," Milly proposed.

"That would be a great idea," Luna said. "Though we should keep an eye on the weather."

"True," the blonde replied. "The weather is supposed to be crappy."

Kallen glanced out the window as her eyes narrowed. She nudged the raven teen and pointed at the window. He looked at her and nodded.

"I need to go," she said walking out.

"Okay. See you later!" Rivalz called after her. "Great, it looks like its going to rain."

Everyone looked out the window to see gray clouds and rain.

"Aw, and here it was supposed to be sunny all day," Milly pouted.

"You can't control the weather, Miss President," Lelouch commented.

He looked over at Luna who was still staring out the window. "You okay?"

"This feeling," she whispered. "I think something bad is going to happen."

"We aren't in the feudal era anymore," Suzaku said, even though he had the same feeling.

Suddenly, slammed against the school. The students looked frantic as they ran out of the school. The Council hurried out as they made their way to the underground bomb shelters. Luna was just about there when she, Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen were stopped by fallen debris.

"What now?" Kallen demanded.

"Call the Black Knights," Lelouch said, tossing her his cell.

"They won't help," Luna suddenly said.

Everyone stared at her. "What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"If the attackers are who I think they are, the Black Knights and the Britannian Army are powerless against them unless they find a way to work together."

Gunshots were fired and more explosions occurred. The four ran, trying to find a way to escape, but luck was not on their side. As they ran around, pillars were falling around them. They were hit by an explosion and blacked out. Just before she did, Luna's last thought was, _How did they find me?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update and if this chapter seemed rushed. There are two left and they will be epic. I hope you liked it! R&R! =^..^= =^..^=**


End file.
